The Story of Invader Axel
by Axel-C
Summary: A story of my fan character, Invader Axel and his SIR, FIR Please read and reveiw


The story of Invader Axel  
  
By Axel aka Invader Axel  
  
And Della aka Invader Della  
  
Jhonen Vasquez owns everything but Axel, Invader Axel, and FIR  
  
It was a busy day when our story takes place. The place was full of humungus tall purple buildings, short green soliders, 2 tallest, and this place was very big. This place was the Irkan Home planet. But the main place on this planet was inside a small room. The room was black with purple furnishings and purple computers. Inside this room lived a small Irkan Soldier named Axel. Some creatures on his planet called him a rebel, you see he didnt wear the usual red and pink suits of his fellow Irken Soldiers, he wore a black and purple uniform. Because of this he was feared by the Tallest a little because he might become strong and rebel against them. So he was banished to the outskirts of the planet, His name was Axel. Invader Axel. Now we bring you into our story...  
  
It was well after 1 week since Zim left to conquer this unknown planet and was given an "advanced" S.I.R unit. Everyone knew about this. Well, everyone except Axel since he was the farthest away from Dailyirkeniainvaderius, the news disc planet. Today he was supposed to get it.  
  
BWAAAM! A firey metallic sphere hit the outside of Axel's base.  
  
"Hmmm?! It must be the news today!" Axel said as he rolled out of his sleeping tube and went to his storage unit where the package was awaiting for him smoking. He pushed the button to open the package. The CD spit out to into this small slot in the wall. Axel walksed out to his huge computer as the screen read: The Daily Invader. He pressed the button on the masive screen.  
  
"In news today, Zim, known for the disasters he made on The Irken Home Planet on Impending Doom 1 was chosen yesterday for a secret mission to Planet Unknown and was given a "G.I.R", an advanced S.I.R unit. The Tallest were quoted saying 'Um I guess we are glad hes doing something. now give me back my Ice Cream!' " The Irken reporter... well reported. Axel twitched his left eye which he was known to do when he was annoyed. He couldn't believe Zim was chosen to be on an important mission and he was not! He was much more qualified for this mission then Zim he thought.  
  
"I've have taken enough of this bodily waste from the All Mighty Tallest! I am going into their lair and confronting them. TO THE VOOT CRUISER!" Axel commanded and realised he was by himself.  
  
"Err, I guess uh I'm goin'" Axel said as he transported himself to his lower storage unit he then hopped in his Voot and took off.  
  
He landed at the lair. It was humongus. One half of it was red and the other half purple. The outside was full of dashing Voots but he managed to find a parking spot.  
  
"My lords, an Invader Axel is here to meet with you." The Irken Computer operator told The Tallest.  
  
"Axel?! The one the same size as Zim and has inept fashion sense?" The Purple Tallest feared.  
  
"'Tis my friend! Be brave!" Red Tallest said hugging Purple. The doors jutted up as Axel walked through into the room and then knealed before his supperiors.  
  
"My Lords! I have just been informed that the Irken Invader Zim has been picked to lead a superior mission and got an advanced S.I.R when I am more qualified!" Axel complained.  
  
"Well you... you..." Red stuttered.  
  
"You have a baaad sense of style." Purple informed Axel.  
  
"Iya don't really look good in red or purple, they make me look all puffy." Axel pleaded.  
  
"Riiight well we must, discuss this. Red?" Purple told Red as he turned him around.  
  
"Lets just put him on a mission to The Unknown Planet to leave us alone! He is a rebel!" Red whispered.  
  
"And a messed up S.I.R too?" Purple asked.  
  
"Yes, ingenius!" Red hissed with a smile.  
  
"We were planning a mission for you too!" Red told Axel when he turned around.  
  
"Really?! What kind?" Axel jumped up with glee. He liked glee.  
  
"You uh...gotta make sure Zim isn't screwing up? Yeah! Thats what it is!" Red said.  
  
"Yeessssss!" Purple hissed and smiled at Red.  
  
"Do I get a cool S.I.R. too?" Axel asked.  
  
"Sure ya do!" Purple said as Red went to get the trash can and tossed Purple a standered S.I.R. unit with a crack on his head. Purple then took out 2 pand aids and placed it on its head.  
  
"Wooooooo! This tape is a security patch thats why hes special!" Purple... well woooood at Axel and dropped the SIR on the ground. It sprang up and twitched his eye and saluted at Axel.  
  
"FIR reporting for duty my Lord!" The S.I.R. yelled.  
  
"What does the F stand for?" Axel asked.  
  
"Do I look like I know? HEHEHE!" FIR giggled.  
  
"Well you must get going Zim might be up to chaos!" Red said and pointed to the heavens.  
  
"Yes Almighty Tallest! I vowe to you that I will not let Zim make a mockery of the Irken Armada!" Axel said with that he hopped in his Voot.  
  
"FIR come on!" Axel commanded.  
  
"Iiiii'm comin'! I'm gonna make chimichangas when we get there!" FIR said as he hopped in the Voot and took off to The Unknown Planet  
  
5 months later...  
  
"Master, I'm hungry!" FIR said, poking Axel in the ribs.  
  
"Get some food from the storage in the back!" Axel said, eyeball twitching madly as he stared at the enveloping space in front of him.  
  
"OK!" FIR said gleefully, leaping into a pile of chimichangas behind him.  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
"Master, I'm hungry…oh so hungry!!!!" FIR said, poking Axel in the ribs again.  
  
"I told you to go and get something out of the food storage in the back! Didn't you--" Axel turned around and saw the carnage behind him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled, leaping to his feet.  
  
"I told you I was hungry."  
  
Having sorted through what was left of the food storage, Axel reached a conclusion. "Well, FIR, congratulations…we have enough food left for three days. I hope you're happy."  
  
FIR grinned up at him. "Can I eat it?"  
  
  
  
One Month Later…  
  
The Voot cruiser swerved crazily into the Earth's atmosphere. "Alert! Alert! Please do not crash me!" the computer blared, red lights flashing and sirens going off. FIR was sitting on top of the now-unconscious Axel, who had passed out a few days before from lack of food.  
  
"Whee! This is fun!" FIR squealed, pounding his little metal fist on Axel's head. "Wake up, master! Look at the lights!"  
  
"What the…AAH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Axel shouted, coming quickly out of his unconscious state.  
  
"Technically, master, since I am a robot, I can't die," FIR said cheerfully.  
  
The Voot cruiser careened past a hill, and into a city. "COMPUTER! Gather…information! Find a landing place! ABSORB!!" It was a little late, and the cruiser plowed into a house. Several cables and metal arms shot out of the Voot cruiser, and soon the remnants of the house that was there were completely gone and a newer, much stranger-looking house was in its place. It was wide as 2 houses and had a metal fence in the front with 4 flamingos with evil eyes. Inside, the computer spat out two disguises, a "human" one for Axel with brown braided hair, and a "cat" one for FIR that buttons up. The two of them tumbled out of the front door, only to be met by a local person in a black trench coat.  
  
"ANOTHER ALIEN! They'll dedicate a wing in a museum to me for this!" he shouted, poking at Axel with a handy stick.  
  
Axel opened one eye, and then the other. "What do you mean by poking me?! Who do you think you are, Earthenoid?"  
  
"I am Dib! This…THING of yours just wiped out my neighbor's house!"  
  
"Ahh, yes…Dib. I've heard of you." Axel said, smirking.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me…you're probably in cahoots with that Zim! You're even green!"  
  
"ZIM!? I hate him!!! HE IS THE DEFINITION OF MORNIC AND ALL THAT IS BAD IN THE UNIVERSE! As for my skin I have a skin condition." Having said the Irken excuse for the way they look to non-Irkens, Axel walked back into his house. A few seconds later, Dib was pounding on his door.  
  
"You can't escape! I know what you are! You'll never get away with destroying the Earth!"  
  
Axel poked his head out of the door. "Oh yes I will," he said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me." He slammed the door in Dib's face.  
  
Dib sat on the front stoop, rubbing his nose. "Ow!" he said. Stinking aliens! he thought. I'll show them! Time to unleash my greatest creation ever!  
  
Axel sat in a control pod and pulled some levers. FIR helped by pushing some buttons. "Now, I have to find that Zim and stop him before he screws everything up!" he said. FIR clamped his hands over Axel's eyes. "GET OFF!" he shouted, tossing FIR across the room into a pile of parts in the corner. "It's obvious Zim's made himself known to the locals," Axel mused, looking at a view screen with a blueprint of Zim's house. "Now, I have to complete my mission." Axel walked into his "room". Inside was a popcorn machine (to get to the underground lab, duh!) a sleeping tube, a computer monitor, and a dresser. Axel went in his dresser and pressed an asortment of buttons. Up from the drawers, a small black cloak and pants with computer writing all around them. Axel slipped these 2 one and became as dark as a shadow.  
  
"INGENIUS!!! This cloaking cloak is just what I need to infiltrate Zim's base! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHA! Hahaha! hehehe. hee.. woohoo!" Axel laughed an evil laugh and walked into the front room of his base. In the front room there was a refridgerator, a huge TV, some bean bag chairs, and a microwave on this green counter. Plus 100's of wires and such hanging from the ceiling. Axel looked around in his front room. Something just doesn't seem right? He looked around. Everything seemed normal, The microwave, the TV, the beanbag chairs. An alligator dancing to techno. AY!  
  
"FIIIIIR!!" Axel called. Just then, a orange ball of fire spat out of F.I.R.'s room. It was FIR with his cat costume on.  
  
"YES MY LORD!" FIR saluted to his mastered as his eyes crew serious.  
  
"Whats this reptilian thing doing in our base?" Axel questioned glaring at F.I.R. with his mouth all stiff. FIR bounced towards the alligator and rubbed his chin.  
  
"I'd say Da' Robot, Master!" FIR said and mimicking the alligator.  
  
"Stop this immediatly FIR and take that reptile out of here! We have business to attend to!" Axel said and shewed the alligator.  
  
"SHEW I TELL YOU SHEW!" Axel screamed.  
  
"Let me try to get the reptile creature out master!" F.I.R. said serriously. You see do to the crack in his head he sometimes is very stupid and other times he is a regular SIR FIR then tackled the alligator and physically kicked him outta the house.  
  
"GET OUTTA HERE!" FIR demanded as Axel grabbed him.  
  
"F.I.R. find Zim on your radar and fly us over there!"Axel commanded. Just then blue fire jutted out of FIR's cat like paws and Axel climbed opon him and crabbed on to his ears. He then pushed a button on his wrist and the door open. Just then FIR jetted out of the house as Axel was screaming. They landed into a street lamp and snapped it in 2 as it feel and broke a car.  
  
"Well, looks like no one suspects anything now FIR no talking! Ok?" Axel said as he shook off the sparks of the street lamp.  
  
"Righty-o Cap'n-o!" FIR said as he stuck out his tongue and Axel shook his head and began climbing with FIR to the top. Soon they reached the venting in Zim's base. They climbed in and crawled for along time. Just then they reached the front room of the base.  
  
"YAY! DA SCARY MONKEY SHOW IS ON, MASTER!" GIR in his dog suit said as he sucked some chocolate cake frosting and ate a plate of Taquitos and Chimichangas. CHIMICHANGAS?! OH NO!  
  
"GIR what is up with you and Scary Monkey! We are supposed to be concentrating on the Irken broadcasting signal that arrived on earth about 2 hours ago!" Zim said from inside the kitchen not wearing his disguise. Just FIR dived into the plate of Chimichangas and Taquitos. Soon Axel fell as well.  
  
"Uh!" Axel said falling to the ground.  
  
"HI!" FIR squealed to GIR as he stared at him.  
  
"HI!" GIR squealed to FIR as he stared at him.  
  
"HI!" The 2 said to each other playing patty cake.  
  
"GIR? GIR is that you?" Zim said as he ran into the front room seeing Axel rubbing his head clean of dust and paint with his disguise coming off and seeing the 2 robots playing leap frog.  
  
"Invader Axel?!" Zim said mouth opened. Axel looked to Zim and sprang to his feet and pointing at Zim.  
  
"Invader Zim! We meet again! I remember the incident at Impending Doom 1! You destroyed my only friend, Crump!" Axel said looking at Zim with incredible hate.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you going to kill me?" Zim cringed and looked at Axel. Axel quietly shook his head.  
  
"The Tallest have sent me to Earth to make sure you won't embarrass the Irken Armada!" Axel said smilling.  
  
"Hmmm, Well still get out of my base now!" Zim said pulling out a laser gun. Axel looked down at his waist. He did not have any weapons on him. Axel knew he should leave so he would not be killed.  
  
"Ok then, fine! FIR get us outta here!" Axel commanded as FIR looked sad.  
  
"I gotta go now GIR I will see you soon!" FIR said and gave his new friend a hug.  
  
"K BYE BUH-UHDDY!" GIR said waving as FIR started up his engine.  
  
"And make sure you don't come to the Skool! I've already been there a week!" Zim said as Axel's back pack grew spider like arms and took off his cloke and black pants and put them in his back pack and put his disguise on as he hopped on FIR and twitched his left eye at Zim and took off. When they go the base Axel smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Skool?" Axel said as he laughed.  
  
The next day…  
  
"We have another new student," Ms. Bitters snarled. "Class, this is Axel. Axel, we're out of desks so you'll be sitting with our other green student, Zim. Zim, scoot over now."  
  
"Ms. Bitters, I think he could just as easily sit on the floor-" Zim said.  
  
"QUIET! Zim, you will share your desk because no one else wants to sit with the green ones. You're green; he's green. You will sit together. No other comments are necessary. Now, we will move on to our lesson. There is an urban legend that says if you drink soda immediately after eating 'pop rocks', your stomach will blow up. I happen to know that this is not true. No, instead, your head will explode. Your head will explode, and then you'll be doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed…doomed…doom…doom…doooom…"  
  
While this was going on, Axel and Zim were fighting with each other. (of course!)  
  
"I told you not to come here!" Zim hissed.  
  
"Well, too bad. I have to follow you, you worm of an Irken invader! You're going to screw up, and I'm going to catch you! And when you do screw up, boy, they'll love me back home." Axel growled back at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well…you're stupid!"  
  
"You're stupid!"  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"I don't like you either! Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"…doom…doom…doom…doom…EXCUSE ME! You two can stop fighting now, or I'll give you both detention!" Ms. Bitters rattled over above the two Irken invaders.  
  
"You shut up!" Axel yelled, left eye twitching.  
  
"All right. Both of you have detention after skool today!"  
  
"You can't keep me here! I have plans…" Zim said, standing on the desk.  
  
"Too bad," Ms. Bitters said.  
  
Meanwhile, at Zim's house…  
  
"WHEE HEE! I LOVE THIS THING!" GIR shouted, attaching himself to the stupidity outflow device. He floated in the air for a minute, then crashed to the ground, drooling. "You try it!"  
  
"Ooooooooooooh…" FIR said, letting the stupidity waves carry him up to the ceiling. "This is fuuuuuuun!!!" He fell to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Let's go watch the Scary Monkey show now!" GIR shouted, running across Zim's living room.  
  
"OK!" FIR chirped, running after him.  
  
After skool that day…  
  
"Stupid Zim. Makes me stay after skool when he's the moron who was fighting with me in the first place…oh, I hate him…I hate him sooo much…I will get my revenge on him! It will be so sweet…so very sweet…I will feast on the deliciousness of his doom…the Tallest will adore me! HAHAHAHAHA!!" Axel mused to himself as he was walking to his house.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" A purple-haired girl asked him as he approached his door. "You're making my Gameslave go crazy!"  
  
"Your what? Oh…feeble human devices. Why, you could probably make this ten times faster with a simple…" Axel picked up the Gameslave and opened the back, twisted a few wires, and handed it back to the girl.  
  
"WOW!" she said. "It's even better than it was! What's your name anyway?" she asked.  
  
"My name…is Axel." he said. "What do the other pathetic humans call you?"  
  
"I'm Gaz." Gaz said as she stared in Axels eyes and started to giggle.  
  
"I like your clothes." She said sweetly bashing her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Axel asked backing away slowly glaring at Gaz.  
  
"Um....uh... thanks for what you did for my Gameslave and all. She lunged at him with her lips puckered, looking for a kiss.  
  
"AHH! Well I must be going now, um.. tootles!" Axel franticly ran inside his house as Gaz heard lockings at the door.  
  
"Awwww. That man!" Gaz sighed as she leaned against Axel's door as he looked at her weirdly out of the window.  
  
"In love with a green child! A green child! Greeeen!" Gaz sang blissfully and in the first time in her life skipped home. Whoa!  
  
"Earthanoids! Go figure the dirt monkeys! FIR! FIR? FIIIR?!" Axel called for FIR.  
  
"He is usually bouncing off the walls by now!" A small long sphere attached to a robotic arm popped out of his back pack with a televison monitor on it as the same thing happened to FIR at Zim's house but it came out of his head.  
  
"FIR! Where are you?" Axel yelled at the screen. He saw FIR and GIR in the kitchen mixing cake batter.  
  
"Uh, no wheeere" FIR said looking sweetly with his eyes.  
  
"And what are you doing?" Axel said trying to catch FIR in a lie.  
  
"Uh nuffing!" FIR said as GIR popped from behind him with a squeeky moose.  
  
"HIIII! LIKE MY MOOSE?" GIR said as he waved at the TV monitor and squeezed his moose toy as it squeaked.  
  
"FIR! I told you that you are not to hang out with that high tech machinery, GET BACK HERE NOW!" Axel commanded just then Axel saw on the monitor at Zim's house Dib kicked the door down and took out to cages and trapped each of them in separate cages. GIR and FIR tried cutting the cages bars down but to no avail.  
  
"No use robots! This is the strongest steel on earth!" Dib yelled and noticed the monitor hanging out of FIRs head.  
  
"Looks like my plans going good huh alien scum? Huh scum? scum! scum! scum! err scum!" Dib yelled in the monitor.  
  
"STUPID EARTH MONKEY MY FIGHT IS NOT WITH YOU! MY FIGHT IS WITH THE STUPID, FILTHY, uh STUPID, ZIM!" Axel yelled ferriously at the monitor. Just then the camera went fuzzy.  
  
"FIR! What did he do to you? Why do I care? Do I actually like the robots personality? Hmm? Hmm! Hmm? Hmm! Well I should go try to rescue him!" Axel stated as he realized he was talking to himself and looked down sad and walked towards Dibs house and stepped on the welcome mat and a bucket of water dumped on him.  
  
"OOOWWWEEEEEE! I'm in pain! Evil pain!" Axel said and went into the fetal possesion as a floating monitor cames over towards Axel broadcasting Dib in a secret part of Dibs house.  
  
"Don't try to rescue your puny robots, I gave Gaz a new game so probably she won't notice you! And, Axel I lined different parts of the house with Earths secret weapon, water!" Dib laughed.  
  
"This is what this is?! Don't worry earth child I will get FIR back and after that I will prove myself to the Tallest by showing them what a disgrace Zim is!" Axel said as he looked to the monitor and saw Dib jotting in his notepad.  
  
"Irkens.... have...Tallest that...they...worship. Fascinating! Well after I get these robots to the Museum of Paranormal Studies tomorrow I will be a world renowned Paranormal Detective!" Dib declared as Axel once again twitched his left eye at Dib and ran to his house and pulled out cleansing chalk to dry himself off. Just then a monitor came out of his Axel's backpack with Zim in the monitor.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?! Where did you put GIR?" Zim accused Axel  
  
"No where Dib took FIR and GIR and he's going to show them to the Museum of Paranormal Studies! And I am going to try to get him back again!" Axel said.  
  
"Hmm by the tell of your dripping, disgusting antennae he introduced you to water." Zim laughed.  
  
Hmmm I might regret this! Axel thought to himself.  
  
"Zim this is a 2 Worm-child job." Axel told Zim.  
  
"Hmmm, you might be right about this one. Ok, we will meet at my house at 12:00 am. But remember, after this we are enemies again!"  
  
"Of course!" Axel sneered back. They both nodded to each other and Axel grasped his hands together as the screen went blank.  
  
  
  
Later that night...  
  
Dib was skipping gleefully through the streets of the city, carrying the two cages. GIR and FIR were thwacking up against the tops of them, each one saying "ouch" simultaneously, over and over.  
  
"You can't spoil my mood tonight, evil alien invader robot-thingies! You're going to the Museum of Paranormal Studies, and I'm going to be famous as the boy who saved the Earth! Let's hear them call me crazy with THIS kind of proof!"  
  
GIR stared out of the bars on the front of his cage. "Ouch!" he said, hitting his head on the ceiling as Dib skipped some more. Suddenly, a tiny monitor popped out of the top of his arm. On it, waving frantically, was FIR.  
  
"HI BUDDY!!!" FIR said cheerfully. "OUCH!"  
  
"OUCH! HIIIIII!!!!" GIR said.  
  
"There's a manhole in the road in front of us! Have you got any magnetic powers?" FIR asked.  
  
"Nooooo…why do you need a magnet? OOH! You're gonna make him fall down the hole! HEEHEEHEEHEE! I'll do it!" GIR said, sticking his antenna out of the bars in the front of the cage.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Dib asked. Suddenly, the ground underneath him wasn't there anymore. "AAAH!!" he yelled, falling down into the sewers. The cages caught on the ground and the latches broke open, setting the two robots free.  
  
"YAY! Let's go play with stuff!" GIR said, hugging FIR.  
  
***  
  
Axel approached Zim's house warily. The gnomes in Zim's front yard glared at him, and Zim's "I Love Earth" sign creaked in the wind. When he attempted to knock on Zim's front door, the one closest to him shot a little red laser at him. He jumped and fell backwards onto the sidewalk. "Ouch! Darn you, Zim! We're supposed to be working together!" he yelled, shaking a fist at the front door.  
  
"Sorry…" Zim said, opening the front door. He was grinning.  
  
"You're not sorry! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH!" Axel fumed.  
  
"STUPID SCUM OF THE IRKEN INVADERS! TATTLETALE!" Zim shouted back at him.  
  
"We're not getting anything done," Axel said.  
  
"I know," Zim said.  
  
"Well, let me in, and we'll get started!" Axel said, getting increasingly annoyed. His left eye twitched.  
  
"What's with that eye-twitching anyway?" Zim asked. "Are you some kind of weirdo? I mean, you don't even dress like the other invaders!"  
  
"At least I'm not a short, puny little thing. I'm almost as tall as the Tallest! That's why they picked me to come and 'assist' you in NOT MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF! You've already revealed your identity to the Earthanoid who is making his way towards the Museum of Paranormal Studies now with OUR SIR UNITS!! No wonder the Tallest think you're completely incompetent!"  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Zim shouted. "I'LL RESCUE GIR MYSELF! STUPID ROBOT! BESIDES YOUR ONLY AN INCH TALLER THEN ME!" He slammed the door.  
  
"You'll just screw it up, Zim! Like you ALWAYS DO!" Axel yelled back at him. He turned and ran back towards his house, thinking aloud. "I know I can't get Dib on my own, and there's only one ally I've found here. I'll just have to get her attention…"  
  
"Hey, hey! Hey! Hey?" Axel screamed outside in Gaz's room window.  
  
"Grrr, probably Girl Scouts." Gaz said as she took out her dart gun and shot it out the window and going to the window to enjoy the site she made. But no Girl Scouts were there, just a weird green child with brown, braided hair.  
  
"Axel? Is that you?" Gaz said with her eyes growing wide. Axel looked to the window but Gaz was already there to help him up.  
  
"Thank you... Gaz. I have a question for you..." Axel said as Gaz cupped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't speak. The answer is yes. I do love you." Gaz said sweetley as Axel brushed her hand of his mouth and smiled nervously.  
  
"Hehehe. Yeah, well the thing is Dib..." Just then a huge mushroom cloud arrupted in the distance. You could also hear a loud giggling jutting out of it too. FIR errupted from the mushroom cloud and landed toward Axel with some small flames on his and then an Irken fire extinguisher popped from his back and sprayed him down.  
  
"Greetings Master, I MITHED YA BUDDY!" FIR said with a lisp and Axel smiled.  
  
"FIR!" Axel said and knealed down and hugged him. Realising this he popped up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, um good your...back or uh I would have to do stuff myself!" Axel said trying to be serrious then noticed Gaz behind him.  
  
"Well thank you for helping me good work soldier see ya soon." Axel said and began darting to his house and heard Gaz softley cry, she thought she lost a friend.  
  
I have lost a friend before too, Crump. Axel thought as he remembered his friend looking a little like himself but with a green suit. He too was an indivdual.Zim had to destroy him in Impending Doom one! Just then Axel walked back to Gaz and gave her a hug. Then Gaz tipped him over and gave him a peck on the forehead.  
  
"EWW! ERR! GAH! ICK!" Axel said as he ran in the house with FIR. But this time Gaz wasn't sad.  
  
"Well it looks like this mission is going, eh, pretty good must report to The Tallest. Axel said as he turned on the monitor and switched it to Irken frequency. He then saw the Tallest, watching Zim giving a report. Heh! He was going to intrerupt Zim.  
  
"My Tallest!" Axel said as his attenea saluting them.  
  
"HEY! Stupid this is my report time!" Zim said sending his flying montor crashing into Axel's.  
  
"Well too bad, Zim! I have to report to The Tallest how incredibly lazy youv'e been!" Axel said crashing back to Zim. They kept doing this for quite awhile and The Tallest just stared in awe thinking the same thing. They are alive?  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's house...  
  
Dib walked through the door to his house exhausted. He had failed his mission today but tommorow he will try a new one.  
  
"Gah! Irken Technology! Jeez!" Dib said as he looked up to Gaz standing infront of him with her hands clenched.  
  
"Axel said you did something! Time to pay! Pay sweet revenge!" Gaz said tackeling Dib and slapping his across the face. She thought to herself this would make Axel filled with glee. She knew Axel liked glee.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
